Together Forever
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: I dream about being with you forever, Roxie." AkuRoku oneshot, short&cute.


**Well, I just got randomly inspired to write a little itsy bitsy AkuRoku oneshot, and this is what kinda happened.**

**I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters (or the game itself) mentioned in this story. It's kinda sad, really.**

**It's kinda short, but I think it's cute anyway.**

**Please review?**

* * *

The sun was setting on the town of twilight for the first time since Roxas has lived there. A sunset in Twilight Town is as uncommon as actually seeing Santa Claus—it never happens. Of course, he had read about sunsets in a bunch of different books. They were bright _and_ dim at the same time, and they came in many different colors. They were pink, red, orange, blue, yellow, and even purple.

Living in Twilight Town allowed you to see the beauty of the sky from high points, but all you could really see was the sun hanging low in the sky, its bright yellow glow being surrounded by the dark orange of the sky. The sunset made the sun go even lower in the sky than he was used too. It kind of looked like the sun got bigger and split in half just to fit the horizon.

The colors in the sky all seemed to blend well together, the suns dimming yellow making the colors seem to pop and look even nicer, and matched the thin gray clouds that floated through the sky. The clouds were casting shadows downward onto the town, causing flocks of people to stop and look.

The blond sighed and looked down at his melting popsicle. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that he'll never see again. Even if he were staying in Twilight Town with Hayner and the other guys, he wouldn't see this. Then he remembered the other being that sat next to him.

The redheaded pyro, Axel, sat next to the blond munching on his ice cream. He was distracted by the sunset, too. Maybe he was as lost in his thoughts as Roxas was. Or maybe he's just too dimwitted to say anything intelligent.

That was a mean thing to say, but Axel _is_ the reason he's being forced to leave his long time home town. If he and Axel weren't such good friends, he'd probably be home right now doing his geometry homework and wondering if what Axel told him was true.

He still wonders if it's a lie or not.

How can someone possibly live without a heart? It's insanity, really. He's learned the same thing in every science class; it is impossible to live without a heart. And, yet, here he was, living, breathing, on top of a tower with his best friend, and eating his favorite ice cream.

If he doesn't have a heart, how can he feel emotions? He loves sea salt ice cream, he gets mad at Seifer all the time, he got jealous of Hayner (once), and he was sad when his pet fish, Fish, died. They're all emotions, aren't they? So how can he feel them?

He looked over at Axel again, having turned away before, and smiled at him. Axel was holding his popsicle by its stick, letting the ice cream that had melted drip down and splatter on peoples' heads. He would chuckle when it hit, and lean back quickly to avoid the wondering gazes of the people below. Quite a few times, the blond thought his friend was going to smack into the tower and fall unconscious.

To distract his friend, the blond asked, "Have you ever seen one of these before?"

Axel looked over at his friend, down at his popsicle, and said, "Well, yeah. I like this kind of ice cream a lot, actually."

Roxas glared at the redhead and gestured toward the setting sun in the distance. "I meant the sunset, moron."

"No, no, no," Axel said pointing to himself. "My name isn't _moron_. It's _Axel_. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Roxas pouted and looked out to the sunset again. When Axel noticed that Roxas wasn't paying attention, he sighed and said, "You can see them really well from Oblivion. This is the first time I've seen one here, though."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, me too."

A tear began to form in the corner of the blonds' eye as he thought about all the good, and bad, times he's had in this town. After today, he wouldn't be able to come back here and see the family that loved and raised him, or the friends he made along the way. He'll be stuck in the Organization for the rest of his "life."

He felt a new, and sudden, warmth on his hand, and he turned to look at Axel. The redhead had moved closer and gained an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I'm taking you away from this…sorta."

Roxas chuckled and asked, "What do you mean, sorta?"

"Well," Axel said. "I'm sorry that I'm making you so upset. I'm not sad about taking you. I dream about being with you forever, Roxie. It's just that…we need you in the Organization now."

A soft light began to form around their joined hands as Axel leaned over and captured the blonds' lips. Roxas was surprised at first, but eventually moved his lips against the elders' own. The kiss wasn't rough, but sweet, and when they broke apart, Axel whispered, "See ya, partner."

Roxas managed to hold a smile as the tear that had been forming fell to the ground with a quiet splash. "Bye, Axel."

As soon as the sun set on the Station Tower, Roxas and Axel had disappeared, leaving behind nothing but the love that they shared in that moment.

Whoever said nobodies couldn't love was as wrong as hell.

* * *

**The ending was corny as hell, I know.**

**But I still thought it was cute, and I'm pretty sure it's gonna make Roxas smile in some way.**

**Like I said, it's short, but review for me anyway, nya.**

**--Kisan**


End file.
